


Italian Lily

by amber_xx



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber_xx/pseuds/amber_xx





	Italian Lily

关于时尚，业内人士刘先生摸爬滚打多年，已有一套自己的独门心得。  
一，克服自己的欲望，尤其是食欲。  
二，不要懒懒散散。  
三，不要太贪心。  
四，less is more.  
五，亲力亲为，不要依赖他人。

……哦。

左手努力张开五指在抓着热狗的同时夹住一杯咖啡，右手拖着刚买来接替它超长待机了七年的前辈的行李箱，时尚本尚刘先生在心里冷漠.jpg，张嘴打了个规模惊人的呵欠。被捏得扁掉的热狗散发出寂寞的香味，他埋头狠狠的咬一大口，鼻尖沾上黄色的酱汁。

胡乱套着大学时代流传至今的百元t恤半张脸埋在长了的刘海儿和厚厚眼镜片里的模样任谁也想不到他是国内时尚业界初露锋芒的后起之秀，陈独秀那种秀。不就是亲力亲为么，哪，至少他头上那个揪揪是自己亲手抓出来的，在飞机上东倒西歪的睡了几个小时后它蓬松得可以住上一窝四世同堂大山雀。  
一口下去咬到了一连串黄瓜片儿，刚才任他怎么连说带比划也没能让似乎来自中东的店员明白“不要酸黄瓜”的指令，他心情极坏的吐出来丢掉。

出这一趟不情不愿的差，五天飞了三个国家，让他整个儿退化成了不愿上学的小孩子，从头发丝儿到指甲缝儿都散发出怨气。每到这个时候就空前三省吾身，自问为什么不选一个更刘昊然的行当比如金融比如IT，为什么要跟自己邋遢懒散又对长时间social过敏的本性拧劲儿，然而并没有那么多为什么和想当初，算来今年他入行已经第三个年头，泥足深陷，又是选都选了就一条道走到黑的脾气。

更何况，不谦虚的说，其实吧，他做的还挺好的。  
不然也没底气对着魔头上司的出差指令当场扭动扭动，来一句“不要不要嘛”了。  
啧，瞅瞅，太优秀也是一种烦恼，扔哪在哪噌噌发光，还节能还省心，LED似的。

机场一角有家甜品店，他有如蜜蜂见花，几乎是一头钻了进去。

作为向来都能很好的控制自身欲望尤其食欲的时尚精英，刘先生表示，每去一个地儿之前手机里会自动出现神秘的美食攻略地图这种事儿，真的不是他的错，是网红餐厅先动的手。

柜台里面染成诱人胭脂色表面裹一层晶莹剔透糖霜的小点心和他盈盈一水间遥遥相望，只剩下孤零零的一个，躲避着探来探去的点心夹，有如恶龙利爪下的公主，等待他这个胸怀大志的少年勇者前去拯救。刘昊然望望前面一二三四五个发色各异的脑袋满心忧伤，暗自祈祷他们都没有他这样好的美食触觉。

很好，脑袋只剩一个了，他可爱的蜜桃公主还在。

少年勇士摩拳擦掌，低头哗哗在手机攻略里翻公主的芳名，都一百来斤的人了守着甜品柜指来指去还是不太好，毕竟那个金发碧眼的店员小姐姐还挺可爱的侧脸有那么点儿神似他的女神。几下翻到那个词儿，指尖还在几个英文字母上停着，排在他前面的那位却突然跟真人语音词典哪里不会点哪里似的，so easy的吐出，“pesche”。

然后他就眼睁睁看着他独一份的蜜桃小甜心被夹了出来，店员小姐姐还附赠一个甜笑。  
刘昊然真情实感的气哭。  
前面那人转回头竟然还是亚裔，年龄绝对不会比他大，惊鸿一瞥留下被渔夫帽遮了小半的侧影，好看得必须得凝住眼泪才敢细瞅的那种，刘昊然突然就明白了小姐姐笑容突然爽朗.jpg或许并不只是人家强烈的服务意识从心头油然而生这么简单。  
本是同根生，相煎何太急。  
而他这位同根临走前还跟小姐姐笑着扬一扬手里的盒子，“ciao.”  
那画面，跟野生的甜品品牌广告似的，下雨天，机场和小甜饼更配哦什么的。

Addio.  
无辜入镜的普通市民刘先生在心里默念。  
Addio，我的蜜桃公主小甜心。

 

前面五天有两天半是天上飞着过的，加上今天遭受的精神暴击，挨到酒店刘昊然已经呈现半液体的流动状态，小揪揪都蔫儿吧唧的垮下来。明天有一天自由活动时间，原定去逛梵蒂冈的他现在只想取消再取消，抱着枕头睡到回国登机的前一刻去。

这种黑甜睡眠在等待他的愉悦情绪，也仅仅维持到进入房间打开行李箱的那一刻。

“？？？”  
刘昊然蹲在地上反复观察他的箱子，思考到底是哪个环节出了问题。刚买的，高级货，新崭崭的，直男必备铁灰色，外观朴素低调，没毛病，毛病出在里头。  
他亲切可人的换洗衣服呢洗刷包呢晚安读物呢，这整整一箱子零碎布料，东一领子西一袖子的，咋的这是让他拼个清明上河图出来啊？  
或许这就是时尚之神的反噬吗。  
坐地呆滞了半分钟后刘昊然认为或许是自己的打开方式不对，关箱子，闭目，静心，开箱子，嚓。  
布料还是那些个布料。  
不过这次他找到了卡bug点，一个行李牌儿，之前夹在里面了硬是没看出来。  
L-E-O，Leo，后面是一长串地址。  
这回刘昊然是真的想哭了，脑袋埋在手臂间呜咽两声刚挤出一两滴眼泪，手机响了。

「姐姐，意大利好玩吗好玩吗给我买了什么手信呀？」

前面大概还有五六条，内容近似，他一出差就玩人间蒸发，还没回过。  
说起来这小丫头逮他叫姐姐的毛病到底哪辈子能改改，最近有个什么剧一播更不得了，给他的备注都变了，什么经常请吃饭的漂亮姐姐，啥玩意儿的，反正有辱清誉，抗议还无效。

他没好气的回一个，「烦着呢。」  
顿了顿补上表情包，“我是谁我在哪”的那个。

那边显然不以为意，一张兵荒马乱的办公室照片传过来，「姐姐你不在我们都忙死了，你什么时候回来给我们扛活啊。」  
「不回了，我要像梦一样自由，回家养猪。」  
他打每一个字都咬着牙。

「你怎么啦？」  
小姑娘似乎终于觉出应该回应一下他的情绪来，发来个揉搓柴头的表情。他没奈何，把拿错行李的事儿一五一十说了。越说越觉得从传送带那边拿过来还没毛病，没准儿就是在甜品店跟人颠龙倒凤了的，真正赔了夫人又折箱。

他说到悲愤处把行李牌拍了发过去，语气幽怨，  
「明天还得照这个地儿给人送去，我的梵蒂冈，我难过。」  
他这么一说，那头倒安静了。  
刘昊然攥着手机衣服也不脱就要睡过去，刚跟睡神打了个照面，又被震了一下。  
「姐姐，你是希尔瑞斯吗？」  
「我也希望我是凯丁。」  
「不，以你的智商，我丝毫不怀疑拿错行李这件事的真实性。只是你发的这个地址，不就是，Leo大神的神殿？」

 

Leo这个名号，从刘昊然一入行，就黑云压顶。  
信徒当中数那个叫他姐姐的小姑娘膜得厉害，说Leo大神是真正的天选之人，只要他金口一开说什么流行得起来什么要凉，那就一说一个准儿，仿佛书里写的市场上那只无形的手就是他的。不止这些，据说大神交游广阔，跟每家厂子每个设计师都有私交，别人拿不到的优惠，他眨眨眼就到手，吹得那是有鼻子有眼，翻云覆雨，只手遮天的。  
只不过大神就是大神，向来高冷得很，神龙见首不见尾，圈里是人都知道大神常住意大利米兰，但极少会客，能一睹真容的朝圣者少之又少。江湖上什么六眼飞鱼都有，有说Leo不是一个人而是一个团队的代号的，有脑洞清奇说大神是个AI的，主流的说法，是说大神毕竟也肉体凡胎，难抵岁月侵蚀，年事已高，休养为主。  
说归说，Leo到底是不是人是个什么人年纪几许，他们这些虾兵蟹将没地儿知道去，真正知道的人，嘿，人家不说。  
爱豆不营业也抵挡不住粉丝热情奔放创意无限，比如某社交网络上就有个账号专门整理大神的作品和金句，fanpage的性质，据刘昊然所知那个叫他姐姐的小姑娘就是管理员之一，还有个披皮小号叫“今天Leo娶我了吗”。  
刘昊然对所谓神迹并不怎么走心，各行各业都有传说中的大神，他觉得作用充其量就跟拜关二哥差不多，而且白道拜，黑道也拜，就是个金身塑像，到头来拜的还是自个。无奈人家迷妹一个越洋电话给他打过来尖叫声快穿透鼓膜，他掏了掏耳朵，应付道，“要真是你那位神仙的那人家指不定都不愿意见我，歇了吧啊，再见。”

照着行李牌上的电话打过去，很随和的通了，是个年轻女孩儿接的。报了家门约了时间，刘昊然和手机一起断电，陷入黑沉梦乡。

嘴上说归说，真到要朝圣，还是以这种你看可不就赶巧了么的方式，刘昊然还是紧张的，紧张到凌晨惊醒又紧张的抱着被子回笼睡过去，最后差点儿睡过头。衣服都在那个没跟他一块回来的箱子里，又不能穿着他的可爱唐老鸭去觐见，刘昊然火急火燎的跑商场挑了身西装套着就走。

大神的府邸比他想象的要，嗯，青春活泼。

根据不怎么可靠的情报分析，Leo大神是华裔这事儿反正没跑了，年龄嘛众人推算在五十左右。一路上刘昊然脑补了无数朱门深院养老圣地，儒雅的华发长者不怒自威以手拈须而他弱小可怜又无助还得陪着谈笑风生的画面，越脑补越怯场，老实说他不太擅长跟师长前辈打交道，他自动怂。挑来做见面礼的领带盒子在手心里捏得出汗，他又赶紧拿自己西装下摆给擦了，擦完继续捏着。

可真到了精巧的小别墅跟前，刘昊然呆了。  
中年人，尤其长期旅居海外的中年人，在家居布置上难免或多或少落入中国风的窠臼，这一点根据刘昊然入行多年交游无数的经验即使时尚界中年也免不了这个俗。大神还真给了他个惊喜，看着眼前一片绒绒碧毯似的草坪，砖红顶奶油色墙壁的漂亮小房子在喷泉边站成个世外桃源的模样，带着花草熏香的风吻到脸上来，刘昊然只觉得神清气爽。  
大神就是不一样，看看人家这心态，多年轻。  
有只美貌的布偶溜出来，蹭到刘昊然脚边，不叫，不亮爪子，一摸就团成个雪白绒团翻肚皮，特别黏人特别乖。刘昊然沉迷撸猫，正笑得见牙不见眼，冷不防有个女孩儿走出来迎他。  
“是北京来的刘先生？”  
“是，是我。您好。”  
刘昊然可没忘记这是在神殿里头，他背挺得直直的，手贴裤缝，站得像个被老师点名的一米八五小学生。  
女孩儿从善如流的笑笑，把他带到客厅。  
“吴先生让您在这里等。”  
原来江湖上关于大神姓吴的说法诚不欺我。  
刘小学生不动不摇站如松坐如钟，心思却很活泛，暗地里把听过的情报过了一遍，内心悄悄的把可信程度往上调了调。  
空气里有种奇特的香，温暖沉静，是夏天傍晚经过日晒的森林，尾调里又带着那么点儿似有若无的甜，捉摸不住，痒痒的来撩拨你。脚下光可鉴人的柚木地板带来清洁坚实的安全感，落地窗正对着泳池，穿堂风送进植物和水特有的清爽味道，左边一架紫藤，垂下一帘梦一样的……花香……  
香……  
前一晚没睡好带出连日的疲累，再加上大神出场总要吊一吊观众的胃口插上那么十来二十分钟广告，异国早春的风入骨缠绵，刘昊然靠在软绵绵的沙发上，逐渐失去意识。  
梦里他听到轻轻的笑声，毛茸茸的，极灵巧的，像那只布偶猫的尾巴尖儿，像空气里若有若无的熏香和花香，他一蹬腿儿一个激灵醒了，睁开眼睛就对上一张无限放大的脸，黑曜石般闪闪亮的瞳仁儿能把他吸进去。

“！”  
刘昊然一打挺跳起来，“对不起，我睡着了……您……诶？”  
“别紧张别紧张。”  
那人笑吟吟的，歪着脑袋看他。

不是在他脑内出场无数次的半百长者，是个白白高高瘦瘦的男孩儿，皮肤细得跟牛奶冻一样，嘴唇是花瓣染过的闪着光的嫩粉色，那双眼睛他总觉得极熟悉，长睫毛缀着一点一点金灿灿的光忽闪忽闪，差点儿就要脱口而出这个弟弟他见过的。

“你你是……”  
那一天刘昊然终于回忆起他的蜜桃小甜心葬身他人腹中的恐惧。

“对，我们见过面了，刘先生。”  
男孩儿伸出一只手来，那只手看着又白又软，不经世事五谷不分的小少爷那一款，还有点儿肉乎乎的，刘昊然在心里暗自判断他不会超过二十岁。  
两只手礼节性的甫一相握便各自分开，刘昊然却总觉得被小猫爪子似的有意无意沿着掌纹挠了一下，酥痒一路钻进骨缝里头去。回望过去，对方笑得爽朗磊落。

“你很紧张啊？”  
谁谁谁说我，紧张了。小爷现在就能抓颗糖给你表演一个把糖吐出来糖纸嘎巴嘎巴嚼了就问你怕不怕。  
“是因为Leo这个名字吗？你知道？”

“久仰。”  
转念一想自报过家门，对方也知道自己什么来路，刘昊然又补上一句，  
“吃这碗饭的，哪有不知道Leo先生的道理。”

“有那么神吗？”  
男孩儿托着腮帮，没心没肺的鼓起两颊，细细的脚腕儿一晃一晃，限量的篮球鞋毫不在意的撇在地上崴着。  
“也就是个名字，不也跟你跟我一样，有手有脚，要吃要睡。”

语气轻飘飘甚至带点儿轻佻，刘昊然在心里蹙眉，这是被宠惯了，不知道天高地厚呢。他已经认定这孩子多半是这家少爷了，心道小少爷这话也就你敢说，我等屁民要是附和起来，抹脖子，嚓。

该陪的笑脸还是得陪，来都来了他还想争取一下：“那，Leo先生他……”

少爷仔冲他摆摆手，“他老人家不见客人的，让我来打发，噢不，接待你。我是他侄子，我叫吴磊。对了，我代表我叔叔，谢谢你专程跑一趟，叔叔叫我开车送你，你的箱子我一会儿给你拿车上去。”

小嘴叭叭的说了一堆，明艳的眉眼间光彩流转晃人眼睛，刘昊然接收信息慢了半拍，就有毛茸茸的脑袋贴近他，笑起来弯出月牙弧度的眼睛甜甜的眨一眨，  
“怎么，失望啦？”  
“诶我说，见他有什么好的，我知道的好吃的好玩的，可是比我叔叔，多很多噢。”

半小时后看着身边开最炫的敞篷车搭配最经典的怀旧华语金曲的谜样少年，再看看自己被打回原形的一身行头，刘昊然开始怀疑人生。

砸了大价钱的手工西装被从头嫌到尾。  
“带你逛逛米兰可以，不过你这一身，不合适不合适。”  
明明主动要拉他出去陪玩的不知道多久没放过风眼睛噌噌放光的小孩儿，出门前却突然对他评头品足，小嘴咂得啧啧有声，  
“你是来换箱子还是收保护费的，给你五分钟，换了去，你箱子里那些明明就挺好的嘛。”  
“……”  
看来自己的行李箱同样被翻了个底掉，刘昊然回忆回忆内容，一打一模一样的T恤，十块钱五双的袜子还有不知什么时候起变成护身符般存在的小猪佩奇社会公仔，他脸色镇定自若，内心无异被公开处刑。  
几番纠结后他矬子里拔将军勉强选择了没那么不时尚的粉色卫衣和实在没办法他就带了那么一条的牛仔裤，在外面等着他的那小孩儿虽然怎么看怎么不靠谱但好歹也是时尚世家的少东家，回来万一跟他那位德高望重的老叔吹吹风，说北京来的小刘同学如此如此这般这般，那他还要不要在这一行混饭吃了。  
吴磊热烈的扑过来，“嗯，可爱可爱。”  
顺道还捏他脸，自如得跟撸狗似的。

迷之歌单循环到生活是一团麻的时候拥有老灵魂的小少年似乎尤为开心，方向盘一拍，  
“诶，嗨起来啊，愣着干嘛。”

“……怎，怎么嗨。”

“诶我说做你们这行的是不是坐办公室都坐傻了，哪，看着。”

他这位不靠谱的地陪眼看就要给他表演一个开车大撒把，刘昊然一把把人按住了，因为后怕不禁心头火起，  
“放我下去我要回家！”  
“你确定？”  
“确定。”  
“我知道最好吃的店。”  
“……”  
“本地人才知道的，你查那些攻略根本没用。”  
“去吗？”  
“去。”  
“还回家吗？”  
“不回了。”

“嘁。”  
吴磊斜了他一眼，小脸一皱，嘴一撇。  
似乎被屈尊降贵尽地主之谊带他出来玩而他闹着要回家的不识趣劲儿给气着了，又或者对他的没出息给予了高度的暗中鄙视，接下来的路吴磊反倒不说话了，嘴里有一搭没一搭荒腔走板的哼着，意大利的日光在他浓长的睫毛和柔软蓬松的栗色头发上打一圈金灿灿的光环。或许在国外待久了，模样漂亮得像混血儿，浓眉长睫，侧脸染上南欧小镇的明快秀丽。  
刘昊然摸摸鼻子，只好没话找话，“那个，你，不做你叔叔这一行吗。”  
他还惦记着吴磊那句充满不屑的“做你们这行的”。

“不干，没兴趣，请我去也不去。”  
摇成拨浪鼓的小脑袋上写满拒绝，连客气都懒得跟他客气，  
“无聊死了。”

“那你……”  
这话一出口刘昊然就后悔了暗暗咬自己舌头，人家是谁，人家是什么金贵命，还得跟你似的面朝黄土亲自下地插秧去？

“我啊，”  
吴磊瞟了他一眼，突然露出一个调皮的笑，漂亮得勾魂夺魄的大眼睛里满是淘气和无赖。  
“我爸和我叔叔在这边有几套房子，我替他们收收租，不收租的时候嘛我就当米虫，他们也不能拿我怎么样。”  
说着伸长手臂伸了个猫儿似的懒腰，小小的孩儿那双被夕阳染成琥珀色的懒洋洋的大眼睛里已经有了游戏人间的意味。  
“怎么着，你嫌弃我了吗？”

哎呀我说命运哪。  
刘昊然想想自己为了那五斗米何止折腰都快趴地上日捱夜捱的惨状，嘴角自动抽搐，“不，挺好，挺好的。哈哈哈。”

吴磊一只手把方向盘打得溜溜的，空出一只手拍拍他，大笑起来，“所以你来了真好，好久没有人陪我玩了。”  
敢情他是个送上门来的等身大橡皮人偶，不对这形容怎么听起来奇了八怪的。

小米虫为赋新词强说愁，似模似样的叹一口气，  
“唉，我也很无聊的。”  
“北京好不好玩？你带我回北京好不好？我很好养的，我吃得不多的，还可以再吃少点。”

趴在方向盘上的小脸挤出一点点脸肉，低垂下来的眼睛里真情实感的有孤独和示弱，像放下尊贵蹭到人怀里的猫儿还用软软的尾巴尖儿主动缠上你手，刘昊然又是一愣。

“逗你玩儿的，你怎么这么呆啊。我活得好着呢。”

 

吴磊的车七拐八拐，在天快擦黑刘昊然也快要报警的时候终于在一条窄得可怜的小街上停下，指指一边歪歪扭扭铺得跟闹着玩儿似的石板台阶。

刘昊然再次抽搐，“就这里？”

“不然干嘛要你换衣服。过来。”  
他的小小地陪跳上台阶自如的冲背后伸一只手给他，  
“要吃真正好吃的，就得来这种地方，知道了吗？”

弯腰进了门脸只有巴掌大的小餐馆，刘昊然坐定就去拿菜单，又被教做人：“不用那个。”

他看着吴磊跟回家看自己大姨似的揽着老板娘嘀嘀咕咕，没想到这小孩儿在这块地盘还真挺说得上话的。

放了黄油鸡蛋和松露最重要是fontina奶酪的罪恶的芝士火锅，酸甜的番茄酱汁裹着金灿灿马铃薯团子最后要滚雪球一样蘸上满满芝士的gnocchi，加满鲜甜得眉毛都要掉了的大颗贻贝的贻贝意面，一样样摆到面前，刘昊然顿时把时尚守则的第一诫，节欲，给抛到了姥姥家。

年轻男孩儿，尤其他这样贪嘴的，肚子里永远像有条馋虫，一顿没吃好就咬得心都痒痒。啃了好几天难吃热狗的刘昊然咬着一咬满口扎实的肉的porchetta眼泪实打实的在眼睛里打转，东家又这么好相与，他恨不得直接下手，一个肉食动物连配的蔬菜沙拉都吃得干干净净。

吴磊一开始捧着脸笑眯眯的看他，成就感爆棚的模样，  
“好吃吧？”  
到后来他吃得实在吓人，连这位投食的也实在看不下去了。  
“慢点你是八辈子没吃过饭吗……可怜……”

刘昊然两个腮帮子都塞得鼓鼓的，自己也知道脸上肯定什么颜色的酱汁都有，可他顾不上了，余光瞟见一只手冲着自己过来，要给他擦嘴的手势都摆好了，突然又拐个弯收回去，嫌弃的扔一块餐巾给他，“自己擦。”

刚好手机响了，吴磊拿起来看一眼就果断按掉，对方不依不饶的打过来，他眼也不眨的干脆关机。

刘昊然从美食热浪里艰难的空出嘴：“接电话啊。”

“我叔叔打来的，不能接，接了他又让我去干活儿了。”  
吴磊说着，打了个大大的呵欠。

“那更得接啊！”  
刘昊然真想把这小孩的脑壳撬开看看这颗漂亮的小脑袋里面装的都是些什么，  
“这么晚找你肯定是有要紧事呢，快接，有事就去忙你的，不用管我。”  
盘子里还剩下最后一颗马铃薯团子，他边说话眼睛还边瞄准，想下爪子的瞬间，被人整个连盘子一窝端了起来。

吴磊认真的：“我生气了。”

刘昊然又把目标转向别的，被对面伸过来的餐叉不客气的扎了手。

“我生气了！”

“啊？”

“是不是连你也帮我叔叔不帮我？”  
“一码归一码，正事是正事。”  
刘昊然把最后一个团子蘸上芝士送进那张嘟起来的小嘴里，哄道，“乖。”

“我就是不想去嘛。累死了。帮他赚那么多钱让我歇一晚上都不行，太不人道了。”  
刘昊然心里寻思这孩儿还能不能好了躺着拿钱的事儿都嫌累，但吴磊说得动人，真要把人押回去他也不老忍心的。

“反正我觉得啊，还是和你在一起比较好玩。”  
刘昊然呛了一下莫名的想起句歌词叫你也曾无意中说起喜欢和我在一起，念头闪过一瞬赶紧低头喝汤。

 

一餐吃完两个人都极有默契的绝口不提吴磊手机的事，刘昊然还在心里默默忏悔大神对不起不是我要拐你家大侄子的，吴磊已经在安排下一出节目。  
“想不想来点刺激的？”  
刘昊然本能地：“不打气，不喝紫水。”  
立刻遭受了“你把我当什么人了你坏了良心”的天真大眼睛凝视，刘昊然被逼到墙角，败下阵来，弱弱的：  
“来……来吧……”

结果被带到了门脸比前一个还小的另一家餐馆。  
刘昊然：？？？

“吃第二顿，够刺激吧。”

刘昊然摸着肚子暗暗叫苦，前面那一顿已经把他五天没吃够的份都实打实的吃回来了，这位小朋友你是魔鬼吗。

“诶，来都来了，这家我不是很熟，让我看看都有什么啊。”  
吴磊两条长腿一伸，施施然打开菜单，表演一个异国版报菜名：  
“奶酪饺子。”  
“松露炸弹。”  
“树莓奶冻。”  
“蛋奶波纳兹——”

刘昊然缴械投降，“好了我吃，我吃还不行吗？”

“其实我想吃这家很久了。”  
吴磊放下菜单，下颌抵在桌面上。  
“没人陪我出来吃啊，一个人的话又没办法点很多。”  
“所以呢？”  
“所以我吃奶酪馅你吃皮啊。”  
对桌突然有人叫，  
“Leo！”  
吴磊的笑容僵了僵，很快又没事人似的，凑到那一桌欧洲青年中间说了两句什么，再回来还笑得眉眼弯弯。  
刘昊然眯起眼睛：“你也叫Leo？”  
“对啊，跟我叔叔一样。”  
说得云淡风轻。  
得，平时难得一见，今天一见还俩。

要搁在平时刘昊然能回过味来的，可是他太撑了，脑子里塞的仿佛都是奶酪果酱和甜酒。再出来已是半夜了，满天星星又大又闪得跟不要钱似的，活该发生点儿什么，当吴磊东倒西歪的拉着他不往停车的街口走却拐到后巷，甜蜜的嘴唇不知怎么就贴上他的，刘昊然几乎没怎么反抗，半推半就就从了。

“我一直很想试试。”  
小孩儿贪恋的含着他的下唇，吮软糖一样，含含糊糊。

“嗯？”

“接吻的感觉。”

刘昊然想怎么着我是你的免费体验券吗什么都拿我来试试，可是小孩儿的眼睛像星星一样又甜又亮，一整个儿是不知打哪冒出来的小狐狸精，狐火也不知道收一收明目张胆的烧着，来勾人魂，一派天真的风情。  
试试就试试，又不会少块肉。

“你，成年了吗？”

“呸。”  
吴磊笑着仰过头去，  
“我都十九了。”

“那就好。”

“呜你……干什么……”

“教你，真正的接吻。”

刘昊然攻势极猛烈的，那点儿糖浆样的甜酒根本压不住他肝胆皆冰雪的冷醒，只是对手装醉他也懒得独善其身罢了。他一手握住小朋友细得玲珑的两只手腕举过头顶往墙上按，含住甜美柔软土耳其软糖一般的嘴唇先小施惩戒的咬上一口，他喜欢让猎物怕，可是小孩儿的手无力又惊慌的胡乱摸索着要去碰他的手指，那份初开的惶惑让他又心软了，放开他一只手纵容他环住自己的背，另一只手十指相扣仍然给他按墙上。  
舌尖去勾住贴着他唇缝没章法的乱舔的软嫩的小舌头，逡巡着扫过小嘴的每一寸，满是水果的清甜和巧克力味儿甜酒的香。

他们那点儿事，满天星星可都记着呢。

被他放开后怀里的小孩儿像个快融化的小糖人儿，软塌塌的往地上滑，被他扣住腰死死揽着。他想这可算得上稀奇，长了这么张看似穿花蝴蝶的脸，却白纸一样长到十九。回想起这孩子这个也没吃过那个也没玩过的可怜劲儿，本以为他是野性难驯的小鹰，现在看来是笼子里的金丝雀了，他平白生出点儿心疼和说不清道不明的破坏欲来，把那一捻细腰环得更紧。

“还行吗？”

小孩儿喘够了，不服输的，  
“再来。”

拥吻着推推搡搡跌进车里，刘昊然想，疯了，这可真是疯了。

“我不想回家了。”  
“去我那边。”  
“成。”  
跟排练过似的，话赶话，一桩好事儿就成了。

嘴上说得豪气，真把吴磊偷渡进来时刘昊然还有点儿慌，这家酒店是他的魔头上司在意大利的据点，指不定哪儿就有眼线了，要是知道他大半夜的往房间里带人，那他苦心经营的根正苗红好青年的人设就毁于一旦了不是。

不过毁在这么漂亮的小人儿手上，他倒也乐意。

公家给订的酒店还是挺有排面的，床够大够软，吴磊进了屋就倒床上翻了个跟头，两条细长的腿肆无忌惮打开，刘昊然厚着脸皮靠过去，一只白白的脚丫子抵在胸口把他蹬开，他再靠过去再蹬。

“伺候好点儿。”

活了二十四五个年头一次有了从事某种不正当服务业的感觉，刘昊然看着暖黄灯光下那张嘚嘚瑟瑟的小脸心想着你就能吧等会儿有你哭的。小孩儿实在太蹬鼻子上脸，初生牛犊不怕虎的，在见到他的小兄弟的时候还凑上去亲了一口，一点儿不怯场的对他甜笑。似乎连扩张也等不及似的，捉住他在自己身体里进出的手咬着嘴唇带他往深处摸，出了汗肌骨又热又黏像融化的蜜糖未成形的琥珀，小豹子似的眼神带倒钩，看他像是在打量猎物。

这太不像一张白纸的样子，刘昊然觉得自己像是一只被那一点儿蜜糖引着滑进陷阱的可怜的小虫。不愿意再往深处想，他闭上眼睛，如果这真的是披着纯良糖衣的坏小孩儿，他倒也不介意用自己滚烫上膛的枪械狠狠惩罚他的。

酒店还有个好处，东西够齐全，自备的润滑还是牛奶味儿的。他不再跟这小坏蛋客气，捞起两条长腿，近乎粗暴的怼进去，硬生生擦撞上高热紧涩得惊人的内壁，灭顶快感夹杂疼痛激得他头皮都发麻。慌忙放轻动作，来不及了，灯下的小人儿已经满眼满脸的泪。

“你……第一次？”

吴磊正苦了一张小脸含着泪咬着手指拼命忍耐，听他这样问，心头火起，腰以下僵着不敢动就拿手狠狠推他，  
“滚下去！”  
一滴眼泪苦苦楚楚顺着凶巴巴的小脸滑下来，怪可怜儿怪招人操的。

他这样子极动人的，刘昊然看在眼里却生出罪恶感来，他觉得他刘昊然像什么野蛮的入侵者，在秀美的南欧土地上连吃带拿，还夺了未经开采的最美的一块璞玉去。不过认真清算起来错也不全在他，头一回开荤就打野食，小孩儿也真够厉害的。

“为什么是我？你就不怕我不是什么好人？”

“你本来就……不是什么好人啊。坏水多着呢，第一眼我就知道了。不过看你还，挺顺眼的，嗯……就这样了。”  
吴磊咬着手指断断续续说着，被难耐的胀痛逼得恼起来，灵动的脚趾去拧他的肉，  
“哪儿那么多废话你别光愣着，动一动啊……疼死我了你看着这么弱鸡怎么这么粗啊……”

“遵命。”

他用尽全部的温柔肉贴着肉一分一寸的推进，去吻吴磊含着泪的眼睛，像吻一颗在蜜糖里浸过的银色的星星。用舌尖去舔他眼尾的泪，湿软触到肌肤纹理吴磊整个人都敏感的一颤，他能感觉到在他背后交叠起来的小腿紧紧的缠着他，脚背都难捱的绷紧，他也终于实实在在的进来了。

初经人事的小孩儿小声的断断续续吸着气，紧绷着小脸努力让自己适应，刘昊然拨开他被汗水濡湿软软趴下来的刘海儿，吻着他耳尖沉沉的笑，  
“怎么样，第一次的感觉？还满意吗？”  
明明疼得又快哭了却不安分的银鱼一样乱扭，好容易交合的东西几次差点滑出湿软的穴口，刘昊然无奈，把他又白又滑的一把细腰用力扣住。  
“这个……不好玩儿……还疼……”  
这话说得一团孩气，刘昊然笑了，哄他，“好玩儿，怎么不好玩，好玩的在后面呢。”

 

人生际遇真是奇妙，在这样旖旎绮丽的异国，似乎什么都可能发生。床头扔着他的眼镜耳机处处留下他存在过的痕迹，仿佛还能看到十几个小时前那个失落失意顶着一头乱毛抱着枕头孤苦又凄清的睡去的他自己，而现在，空间还是这一方空间，却多了另一个人，戒指，手表，和他的物件交缠在一处，人也真真切切在他怀里。小孩儿那根怎么看都青涩，却和他本人一样漂亮的东西正握在他手里，没关窗，没拉窗帘，他被夜风灌醉了，手掌裹着红嫩的头部撸动，每抽插一次都能逼出泪汪汪甜兮兮的呻吟。

“呜刘昊然……刘昊然……”

吴磊被他用枕头在腰下垫高了，两条光洁修长的大腿狠狠打开，秘地的春色被捣成一片湿滑泥泞，含着他的名字像含着一颗青橄榄，翻来覆去的酸酸软软的念。起先还跟他横，被捣弄得狠了受不住了叫大声了矜贵的小脸挂不住了，就豹猫幼崽似的乱抓乱咬，刘昊然被他弄了一身红鲜鲜的的爪印齿痕，也恼，胡乱摸到扔在一边的皮带把不听话的小手捆上了，按住他肩膀用自身重量压住他，狂风骤雨的一顿狠操。人是给他操软操熟操服帖了，软桃儿似的黏答答甜腻腻的咬一口还拔丝儿，只是大概实在没受过什么罪，手腕磨红了一大片，这会儿正捧着自己的爪，呜呜咽咽。

“我的手……你王八蛋……”

“你又不干活，没事儿，弄废了我养着你。”

嘴上这么说着，看着白花花嫩肉里红生生的血丝儿他还是心疼的，吴磊这小孩儿真是，太嫩了，天生的少爷命，整个人像锦缎做的，被他埋在脖子里嘬了两口就一大片姹紫嫣红，像被人怎么着欺负了一样。他贴着手腕那一圈红印一点一点的吻，沿着他指缝，湿漉漉的挨个舔过去，吮得啧啧有声。

“谁说我……什么都不干了……”  
还犟。  
“你用不着干活，乖乖儿的给我干就行。”  
刘昊然不走心的哄着，用两根手指去逗艳粉唇瓣里软软的小舌头，又被狠狠咬了一口，他嘶的一声，等抽出来都见血珠子了，鲜红剔透的。  
还是欠操。  
给甜果儿不吃，找着要挨鞭子呢。

他索性把已经被操得软了骨头的小孩儿从床上捞起来翻个面按到床头上，让他半跪着，从他打开的两腿间侵入，把颤抖的舒朗而单薄的小身板锁在自己怀里，一整根粗硬滚烫的顶进去。

“呜——”  
吴磊泪眼朦胧长长的呻吟，浑身绷得像块白玉般紧，一把细腰被按在他和墙壁之间，勾出个反人体工学的弧度来。

“放松点，你这样要伤着的。”  
他也知道这样小孩儿疼，肯定疼，眼看着柔嫩的腿根都打颤。可他按捺不住那一点儿暗黑的心思，那双美丽的眼睛里该流转过多少五光十色，指不定哪天清早起来就把这俗丽的一夜给扔到脑后头了，他想，哪怕用疼的方式，至少让他记得久一点。

十指交扣着从背后狠狠抽插，顶到前所未有的深处，小孩儿受不住的尖声哭叫，惨得都不成调了，稚涩的穴口被磨得红肿熟透。他手一松就像个被弄坏的布娃娃，软绵绵的下滑，他捉住细腰咬着牙根最后顶弄几下，强忍着没让自己射在里边，拔出来的时候软热的嫩肉挽留得太入骨，几乎是一离开那具甜美的身体他就守不住关口，滚烫腥膻的弄了一身，他坏心眼的捞一把，抹在那张被操弄成桃花色的美艳的小脸上。

“操。”  
吴磊虚弱的骂了一声，把刘昊然的脑袋捧住拉下来跟他交换一个粗野的吻，松开他后颤颤的长睫毛上还沾着腥膻的白，形状可人的花瓣般的薄唇边也有他的东西，粉嫩舌尖本能的把那一点黏腻的叫他难受的液体卷进去，看得刘昊然头脑一热，交代过一次的东西又龙精虎猛的站起来。

“你……”  
吴磊瞪大眼睛不可置信的看他，人早被他提溜起来，几乎是夹在怀里拖进浴室去。

 

“刘昊然你是多……欲求不满……啊……”

“是你欠操。”  
他扶着自己沉甸甸的一根，生鲜热辣的，转头又顶进那一汪湿软甜滑里去。

 

睡得天塌地陷，一觉醒来两个人仍然连根手指都懒得动。

怀里的小脑袋拱来拱去的像是不舒服，刘昊然给他搬到自己胸口来，老实了。揉揉他尚通红滚热的耳朵，问他，“好玩儿吧？”

这小孩儿在国内待过总共不知道有没有三天，没想到国骂倒是很溜，“好玩个**。”  
刘昊然哧哧笑：“诶小孩子不可以这样讲诶这个是脏话。”  
吴磊难得的不接他的梗，小脑袋往他臂弯深处藏，小声的，“别闹了，老实点让我抱会。”

“不高兴了？嗯？”  
他也心知他的多动症儿童为什么一觉醒来就不欢实了，今天无论怎么说他也该回国了，真个别离难，不似相逢好。

“小刘啊。”  
小孩儿就是小孩儿，自己搁那低落半天还是憋不住开口了，还跟他装没事人似的，指尖沿着他肋骨有一搭没一搭的划拉，唠家常的语气，  
“你讨不讨厌出差坐飞机啊？”

这点儿心思，要再看不出来那未免太对得起他宇宙直男的名声了，刘昊然把人搂得紧了紧，点一下可爱的圆圆的鼻尖，鼓励他：“想说啥坦白点说，我不喜欢拐弯抹角的小孩儿。”  
“嗯，也没啥事儿。”  
“那算了。”  
“就是以后你还来吗？”  
这末了一句说得可真是又快又软又轻飘，蜻蜓点水似的，大眼睛若无其事的瞟向别处，长长卷翘的睫毛尖儿上却点一点儿酸涩委屈的天光。  
这叫他怎么不来，让他拿飞机当出租打他都一万个愿意。  
当然，公司给报销的话最好。

“来。”  
刘昊然结结实实的照他脑门亲一口，  
“以后我每个月都来，来到你烦我为止。行吗？”

“嘁。”  
刘昊然自认已经把正直憨厚可靠好嫁的一（表）面（象）表现得十成十了，这小人精却打一开始就不信他，小嘴能撇天边去。  
“你说是这么说，一回北京，不，都不用回北京，一上飞机你就忘了。小女朋友催你呢，挺急啊，给人家买礼物了吗用不用我带你去啊？”  
抓着他手机在他鼻尖底下可劲儿晃，锁屏上有一连串儿微信语音。  
得，角色进入挺快，业务也挺熟，都已经会查岗了。

刘昊然收起笑容，正色道：“我没女朋友。”  
顿了顿补上一句，  
“我认真的。”

“行了行了先这么听着吧。”  
小手不耐烦的挥一挥，他的一往情深再次撞了个不软不硬的钉子。

难伺候。  
那也得伺候。  
刘昊然爬起来叫了个客房早餐，给他年纪不大心思不少的小朋友擦脸擦手拿漱口水漱口，趴床边把托盘一样样打开，香甜诱人的切片蜜瓜和奶油煎饼，拿叉子喂到人嘴里去。吴磊咬着蜜瓜越嚼越慢，明明一咬一口甜水儿的瓜却硬是被他吃得愁云惨淡，刘昊然喂也喂不动，想着酒店的早点师傅看了一定都要哭了。

“刘昊然。”  
“嗯？”  
“你真的，还来啊？”  
一块儿蜜瓜还含在嘴里含了有十分钟了，尾音黏糊糊的有点儿泪腔，看得刘昊然也怪不好受的，捧一捧小朋友水嫩的小脸，耐心的重复：“来。”

“那再陪我躺会儿。”

刘昊然狠着心，跟这天底下最不讲理的小孩儿掰扯道理：“不行了磊磊，我真得走了，飞机这都已经改签过一次了。不然我先送你回去？”

“有的是人接我，不用你送。”  
话说到这份上吴磊反倒不黏他了，把他那一份咬了两口的煎饼也囫囵塞嘴里，眼皮也不抬的下逐客令，  
“滚吧滚吧，滚了别回来了。”

“磊磊……”  
刘昊然十足无奈加委屈。  
就这么连行李一块儿被踹出来了，衣服都没穿好，他手忙脚乱的提裤子拉拉链，还好天还早没人看见，不然怪丢脸的。  
一想到他还在跟前小孩儿就绷不住带哭腔了，这一关上门不知道里面什么光景指不定要哭鼻子的，心口跟被人拧了一把似的生疼。

 

登机，窝进座位里，恢复独处模式的刘昊然彻底退化回本体。和他来的时候看似没有任何不同，大T恤大眼镜头上还顶个揪，可他一直看着地面，飞机离地的瞬间，心也跟着忽悠的荡了一下，空了一块。

似乎有什么东西遗落了，他自己也说不清楚的，只知道都遗失在了一双亮晶晶的眼睛深处，融进甜丝丝的眼尾笑纹里。他看起来再完好不过，然而只有他自己知道，从这一刻起，刘昊然再不是完整的刘昊然了。

指尖似乎还残留着别样的柔软和甘甜，被他握过的那些肌肤像是什么脂膏，滑腻的流过他的每一寸掌纹，捻上一把销魂蚀骨的香。他本能的去咬指尖，手指蹭到自己下颌冒出来的青茬，看着前排座椅后背的电子屏上倒映出来的他自己的模样，突然咧嘴笑了。

看看你，他跟里头那个胡子没刮头发没理还挂着纵欲过头的黑眼圈的混球说，看看你这个熊样，明摆着被勾了魂去的。

掂量掂量这两天，他被抢了一份点心又换回两顿独家美味，差点丢了箱子又换回来还附赠无比美妙的一晚上，怎么看他都是赚了。可是他清楚，那个跟他面面相觑一脸被掏空样儿的倒霉蛋比他还清楚，他是中了什么迷魂的路数——喂你一口蜜糖，五指妖娇的冲你来，要你最红最热那一滴心血。  
他发现他已经开始想给吴磊传讯息过去，而这很不妙，种种信号都透露出他似乎要完。所幸刚好金发碧眼的空乘推着饮料停在他身边，他要了杯可乐，加冰的，让自己冷静冷静，吸管在嘴里咬得扁扁的把冰块儿搅得哗啦哗啦响，最后连冰也嚼着吃了。  
难凉心头悸动。

走到公司大楼的玻璃幕墙下，刘昊然和自己最后对视一秒，彻彻底底踏踏实实的放弃挣扎，在心里作下一个决定。

“姐姐你可回来啦！”  
踏进办公室受到意料之中的热烈欢迎，他边大步流星穿过一个一个工位边刷刷派出去手信，糖果巧克力丝巾钥匙坠儿小摆件人肉代购的化妆品手提袋，路过自己落了五六天灰尘的座位时连停也没停，直接去敲了魔头上司的门。

“laser姐，咱们那个去米兰的项目，现在还缺人吗？”  
刘昊然很少有这么沉不住气的时候，美艳女魔王从文件里抬起头，细金属框镜后面的眼光冷冷的审视他。  
“米兰是个好地方，是吧？”  
她施施然喝一口咖啡，意味深长。  
“缺是缺，可我没打算让你去。”  
“姐……”  
“昊然，不用我说你该知道事情有可为有不可为，工作是这样，私人事情也一样。”  
“我不管。”  
刘昊然生气了，怎么说他也是女魔头最得意的头马，怎么说他也拼死拼活抛头颅撒热血的给公司卖了三年命，现在连自由恋爱都不给活路这什么资本家嘴脸，晓之以理的路子眼看走不通偏偏他又不怎么擅长撒个娇卖个惨动之以情那一套，只会气鼓鼓的梗着脖子重复，  
“我要去。”  
Laser已经重新把目光投回企划书上，送客的姿态，“一年只去四次，解不了近渴。”  
“加上我自己去八次，每个月都能见面。”  
“如果我还是不让你去呢？”  
“那我自己去十二次。”  
没办法他天生就这么个不听老人言快乐一整年的执拗性子，转过身的动作都跟日本武士似的硬邦邦的。  
Laser在背后打量他，声音里有看小孩儿闹脾气的笑意：  
“听说你去了Leo先生家里。”  
“是。他没见我。”  
“那你那位呢，什么来路？”  
“Leo先生的侄子。”  
刘昊然嘴角含春。  
Laser叹了口气，一脸的朽木不可雕也，冲他抬抬手。

 

出差一时爽，赶工火葬场。

刘昊然看着系统里堆积如山的待办事项，悠悠吐魂。爬起来煮了壶咖啡，桌上剩下被同事激情瓜分后硕果仅存的一盒薄荷巧克力，他赌气的抓两块一并塞嘴里，往咖啡杯里恶狠狠加两大勺枫糖糖浆。

所以说儿女情长什么的真的很影响行走江湖，搁到以往他哪儿怕过通宵加班，给他足量的布丁巧克力薯片可以续航四十八小时。现在不过三点几，他已经觉得凄清孤苦起来。坐着躺着趴着怎么都不得劲儿，身上总归缺了点儿什么，他低头打量自己思考了半天意识到缺只手，小孩子的，白白嫩嫩还肉乎乎的，指甲抠得秃秃的那种。

他趴在桌上，委委屈屈，拍了乱糟糟的电脑屏幕给人发过去，顺道撒娇：「好累，眼睛要瞎了。」

那头回的超乎想象的快，刘昊然情难自禁的露出傻笑。  
看来他也不是单相思嘛。

「您哪位。」  
傻笑渐渐消失。

「别玩了……」刘昊然不开心，「想你了。」

「喔，还没把我给忘了啊。」  
「看你表现还行，我呢，就勉为其难的给你看一眼我。」

点了图片两条细长白直的腿明晃晃映入眼帘，刘昊然一口咖啡没喝好呛得差点儿没厥过去。  
「干什么呢你。」  
「泡澡啊。」  
吴磊的语音回得轻飘飘，微微沙哑的甜甜的小嗓子里带着他熟悉的满不在乎和诱人的一点儿慵懒。  
「唉我骨头都泡散了，不行了，该出去找点什么事干干了。」

看来不止泡澡手边还有杯气泡甜酒，传给他的照片里高脚玻璃杯后面隐约露出小半张红粉绯绯的脸儿和一只暗中观察的眼睛。  
瞧把这孩儿给舒坦的。  
「你说我这样一天天的是不是太废了？唉，真想像你这样，在通宵工作中挥洒青春啊。」

「吴磊。」  
刘昊然忍不下去了点名批评，  
「又刺激我……」

对比眼前的一大堆文件他更加自怨自怜，幽怨的夹着尾巴，天也没心思聊了，「不跟你说了，接着搬砖了。」  
那边不依不饶的又是一条语音过来：  
「哎，你就不想看看会动的我？」

点了接受视频的瞬间，刘昊然在内心对自己进行了长达一秒钟的唾弃。  
会动的就是比照片还带劲儿，嘿嘿嘿。

“想不想进来泡会？真正的温泉水哦。”  
他可不就是想呢。

吴磊突然贴近镜头，打湿了的发梢正往下滴水，整个人含粉含光，一整颗新鲜水灵的蜜桃儿似的，神神秘秘的：  
“诶，你说，在温泉里边做那个事，会不会特别爽？”

“！”  
刘昊然立刻去捂某个部位，明知道这个点儿办公室除了他没别人还是本能的环顾四周，压低声音，  
“吴磊，你故意的是不是？”

“嗯我做什么了吗？我什么也没做啊。”  
天真的大眼睛水汪汪的无辜的眨着，张开嘴给他看浸了甜酒变成玫瑰色的小舌头，不知打哪儿又摸出来一根做成水果串儿形状的软糖棒，在他眼皮底下一点儿一点儿湿滑的舔过去，嘴角沾上白色的糖霜，挑衅似的一口咬掉最头上那个草莓尖尖。

刘昊然彻底暴动了，摔下手机，夺门而出，把“诶刘昊然你去哪办公室还需要你啊哈哈哈哈”的放肆的笑声一并扔在后头。

一时间不可描述。

重新出现在镜头里的刘昊然脸上残留着可疑的诡异红晕，淋过冷水的刘海儿湿哒哒的贴脑门上。

“噢，贤者时间。”  
吴磊笑得猖狂，嘴里吮着软糖棒上排序第二的柠檬片儿，  
“你这够快的啊。”

“吴磊。”恼羞成怒的刘昊然二度点名，“再闹我真生气了。”

“快，说明我看不到你的这些天你还算挺老实的。”  
小坏蛋得意洋洋的吐出糖棒扔到一边，凑上来亲他一口，“真乖。”

“磊磊。”  
刘昊然把下颌埋进手臂，盯着那一方小小屏幕。  
“忙完这阵，我想去看你。”  
“我都想好了，我申了走意大利的项目，给批的话我出差去四次，自己去八次，不批那我就自己去，每个月都能看看你……”  
他说得认真，那头的小孩儿却明显心不在焉的模样，不知道在玩什么，镜头里只给他留下个角度诡异的鼻尖儿。

“磊磊？怎么了你？”

“没啊，困了。”  
说着打了个大大的呵欠，还揉揉眼睛。  
小没心肝的。

刘昊然郁卒，“你是不想见我吗？你就不想我吗？”

“想想想，每一分钟想60秒，满意了吧。”

“就知道糊弄我……”  
抱怨的嘀咕一句，  
“行吧行吧，睡觉去吧，懒死你了。”

那边二话不说当真要挂断，刘昊然赶紧厚着脸皮把腮帮子贴上去。  
“亲一下。”  
吴磊极其敷衍的给他一下。  
“这边也要。”  
“诶刘昊然，”吴磊声音里有懒洋洋的笑意，“我寻思个事啊，之前我怎么就没发现你这么黏糊啊？”  
“现在发现了，后悔了？”  
“哪儿敢。”  
“乖乖等我，好好吃饭，好好睡觉，要是被我发现瘦了就操哭你。”  
“滚吧你。”  
“磊磊……”  
“行了行了赶紧干活去！不好好上班不要你了啊。”

挂断视频，刘先生傻笑着激情滚脸十分钟。  
他这个浪子也有主了，有主真好。

 

又五天过去，吴磊不怎么冒出来跟他隔空传情了，不知道这小孩儿又哪儿野去了。刘昊然只好心心念念等他的批复，批复没等来，等到了上司请喝茶。

“昊然。”  
Laser一反常态的请他坐下，语气沉郁，  
“其实，Leo先生没有侄子。”

刘昊然这几天也隐隐的品出点不对味来，心说就知道那小滑头一句真话没有，嘴还硬着，“没关系，他小孩儿闹着玩呢，我不在乎他什么身份。”  
小小扯谎，无伤大雅，最多操一顿狠的，让他躺上两天，就知道乖了。

“昊然，根本没有第二个Leo。”  
“不会，我听到有人叫他Leo的。”  
刘昊然不服，其实区区三个字母，叫什么名字又有什么要紧，他满心只想着揸火箭带他的小坏蛋飞到太空去。

“听我说。”  
Laser镜片后的目光充满同情，看得刘昊然不自在的缩缩脖子。  
怎么着了，这一脸看到他把自己给卖了还每年给贩子寄圣诞贺卡的表情。

“张博士，我的导师，跟Leo先生还算有点交情。”  
“昨天他回国，我跟他打听Leo，他对我说，再过一百年，也出不了像Leo那样的……  
“天才少年。”

刘昊然无措的瞪大眼睛。

“没错，你见到的，就是Leo本人。”  
“他亲口承认了没有对你公开身份这件事。他说他很抱歉，接下来就全看你的选择，他都能接受。”

“昊然，”  
向来对他耳提面命三天一敲五天一打的美魔女把一只手放在刘昊然肩上，按一按，  
“这不是小事，你再好好想想。”

 

还想想。  
他没什么好想的了。  
从米兰回来刘昊然一直处在一种乐得全身发痒的不正常的愉悦里，一周睡了总共不知道有没有二十小时，也一点儿不知道累。眼下绷着的一股劲儿一下子懈下来，他捱到回家一头躺倒，半夜头疼疼醒了，发了场多年不遇的高烧。这一病病得他脑子都糊涂了，再没力气去思考任何，从医院回来就连把自己送上床的力气都没有，团成个团在沙发上窝着。

你说这，图什么呢。  
还大侄子，还社会的蛀虫，咋就这么能编呢。  
图他人傻，跟个蝈蝈似的，扔片黄瓜过去就咔咔的啃，逗着特好玩儿？

烧退一点的时候他就断断续续的瞎琢磨，琢磨到脑袋疼得快裂了又迷迷糊糊的睡过去，客厅夜里风凉，半夜再哆嗦着被冻醒，如此反复。两三天能好的病，硬是拖了快一周还低低的烧着，嘴唇干裂了，脸青白，还肿，他自己也知道没法看了，小骗子要是见了肯定也看不上不稀罕从他这儿骗些什么了。  
你别说，这么一想心还酸酸的。  
手机不知道堆了多少微信电话什么的，他懒得管，他连自己都快顾不过来了，一会儿不喝水嗓子里就像含着团火。

可是人一声不出的漂洋过海找到他家来，他再不想管也不能不管了。  
夜里下过雨天有点凉，地上还湿漉漉的，套着米色的毛毛熊一样的外套里面穿着背带裤的怎么看也不像江湖传说里那个高冷大神的小骗子，惨兮兮的抱着肩膀蹲成一团。

“你是不是再也不理我了……”  
抬起来一点儿的小脸明显的瘦了，上回见面还圆乎乎的两边腮帮都消下去，眼圈通红，比他还像个生病的。

刘昊然裹着毯子，烧没退下去人还是冷，他不想在风嗖嗖的楼梯口待了。  
“起来。”

一只手怯怯的去拽他毯子的边边，见他没反抗又得寸进尺的攥住他衣角。  
“刘昊然……”

“我讨厌别人骗我。”  
这话一出，那只本来就底气不足的小手愣了愣，立时缩回去了。他自顾自的转身上楼，身后黏答答的抽鼻子的声音一路就没断过。

进到屋来刘昊然本以为小孩儿又要吧啦吧啦说上一通的，不是嘴皮子挺溜么。没成想还挺酷的，不解释也不给自己开脱，人蔫蔫的，霜打过似的，把他扔得到处都是的餐盒收了地上沙发上的衣服给他捡起来放洗衣篮里，时不时偷偷的抹泪花儿。  
他一声不吭的看着吴磊笨手笨脚的收拾，最后实在没什么可干的，抱着他刚入行的时候得的一个什么奖，好像能擦出金子似的翻来覆去的擦。

“行了别擦了，给我擦穿了。”  
他嗓子哑得厉害，吴磊顿了顿，停住了，要不是微微抽动的肩膀，就跟幅画一模一样了。  
耷拉个小脑袋，竟然开门就要走。  
“你上哪儿去？”  
“回米兰。”  
“头抬起来，让我看看。”  
不出他所料，那双漂亮得应该上保险的眼睛被眼泪泡透了，两个桃儿似的，眼下娇嫩的皮肤肿了起来明晃晃的闪光。

“唉。怎么你了，就哭成这样。”  
刘昊然用指腹压了压那块薄薄的皮肉，烫得厉害。

“疼吗？”  
摇摇头，又点点头。

“自己来的？”

“我其实早上六点就下飞机了……”  
刘昊然拧起眉。  
“我找Laser姐问了你家，可是我没什么钱的其实，钱不在我手里……我想坐地铁过来，国内的地铁好复杂啊……怎么还可以上一班跟下一班不到同一个终点站的……我坐错了好多次……”  
抽抽噎噎的，还差点打一个哭嗝儿。

“笨死你了。”  
刘昊然笑不出来，他听得难受，抬手想敲一下小孩儿的脑门，又硬生生忍住了。  
“去洗个澡歇会儿吧，别嫌我这里乱就是。”

“那……”  
向来有什么说什么的坦荡荡小少年空前的扭捏起来，两只小手扒住他衣服下摆，不敢开口的模样，嘴唇颤颤的。  
刘昊然知道小孩儿想趁热打铁让他留下他，可是他还没拧过劲来，路边随手捡的就知道吃饱翻肚皮的懒洋洋小野猫刚养两天就成了金光灿灿小豹子的事儿，搁谁那里都得缓冲个两天不是。

“看你表现吧。”

他这话听着有点儿端架子了，大眼睛气呼呼的想瞪他，似乎记起是自己理亏在先又委屈巴巴的低垂下来，听话的点点头。

刘昊然反倒被逗乐了，傻乎乎的小孩儿真是可爱得没边了，管他什么大神大仙的，说到底还是个小孩儿，他一把把人抱起来放肩膀上倒扛着，往卧室走。

“干什么你！”

“别打别打，发着烧呢，难受。”  
到这份上刘昊然要气也气不起来了，在屁股嫩肉上不客气的掐一把，  
“我都病好几天了，也不知道关心关心我，自己在那委屈得什么似的。”

有再多过不去的坎儿，他也不得不承认，吴磊来了，到他身边来了，就连带着他缺失的那一半魂儿，终于晃晃悠悠的回到了身上。

被他双臂裹住的他的天才小朋友，难得乖巧的半天没动弹，憋得受不住了，才从他怀抱的缝隙里小心再小心的露出半张小脸来，闷得红扑扑的，比任何一个时刻都更软更暖，似乎他一早应该躺在这里，严丝合缝的熨帖。一场过云雨散去，云破处透出青涩微凉的日光来，很适合小病号和需要倒时差的小旅人一同补眠的白天。

“好好给我暖床。”

the end/


End file.
